Jung In
Perfil *'Nombre:' 정인 / Jung In *'Nombre real:' 최정인 / Choi Jung In *'Profesión: '''Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposo/cantante (Jo Jung Chi), hija e hijo *'Agencia:' MYSTIC89 (Corea del Sur).'' **'Sub-Agencia:' SM Entertainment Sobre Jung In Jung In ha trabajado como cantante underground R & B en Daejeon, Corea hasta que ella cantó en el 2002 en el álbum "Rush" de Lee Ssang como vocalista invitada. A pesar de ser sorda de un oído, Jung In ha impresionado a la industria de la música con su estilo de blues único y conmovedora voz. Ella ha participado en obras de otros artistas, como “Life and Love Are the Same” de Brown Eyed Soul , “Confession” de Dynamic Duo , y “When I Can Love” de Bobby Kim. Aunque su banda G.Fla se ha disuelto en el 2008, los amantes de la música todavía aman y admiran por su distintiva voz y estilo musical original. Temas para Dramas *''One Sided Love Affair'' tema para Haechi (2019) *''Comfort'' tema para Your Honor (2018) *''Coincidence'' tema para Should We Kiss First (2018) *''Believe in a Miracle'' tema para Buamdong Revenge Social Club (2017) *''Actually, I'm'' tema para Yong Pal (2015) *''If I Live'' tema para King of High School Life Conduct (2014) *''What Do I Do'' tema para Twelve Men in a Year (2012) *''Secret'' tema para Temptation of an Angel (2009) *''Okay, I'll Believe In Mysel (feat. Bizzy)'' tema para City Hall (2009) Temas para Películas *''우리 기억해요'' tema para Project 577 (2012) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep 159 * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2013) *We Got Married Season4 (MBC, 2013) *Volume Ten (볼륨텐) (Mnet, 2012) *Sunday Night (MBC, 2012) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Vinxen - 연기 (Smoke) (feat. Jung In) (Prod. BOYCOLD) (2018) *Huh Gak feat. Jung In - Town Bar (2015) *San E feat. Jung In - She’s (2015) *Jung In & Gary - Bicycle (2014) *Jung In & Gary - Your Scent (2014) *Oh Ji Eun - Not Gonna Fall In Love Again(feat Lynn, So Yi, Ee Rang, Taru, Nine9) (2013) *소울사이어티(Soulciety) - Dancing (I Feel Your Love) (2013) *Yoon Jong Shin - Uphill (오르막길) (2013) *노무현을 위한 레퀴엠 '탈상' - 345 PM (2012) *9월의 노래 (September Song) - Beautiful Dayz (Feat. Jung In, Gina) (2012) *Eluphant - 뭐가 다른데 (2012) *LeeSsang - 사람들은 모두 변하나봐 (Guess Everyone Change) (Feat. Jung In, Bobby Kim, Simon D) (2012) *Kiss Of Whiteday - 다 기억해 (Remember All) (Feat. Jung In) (2012) *Rangshow - 하나 아닌 둘인걸 (2012) *Shining The Morning - Beautiful Dayz (Feat. Jung In) (2012) *Bits Of Universe - 사랑의 진실 (Love's Truth) (Feat. Jung In) (2011) *Yoon Mi Rae (Tasha) - Get It In (ft. Tiger JK & Jung In) (2011) *Sung Hoon (1980) - 그와 그녀 (He And She) (Feat. Jung In) (2011) *LeeSsang - 나 그대에게 모두 드리리 (I Will Give Everything to You) (Feat. Jung In) (2011) *LeeSsang - Grand Final (Feat. Jung In, MC 날유) (2011) *Road for Hope - 들리나요 (Can You Hear Me?) (feat Park, Sin Yang) (2010) *Found Tracks Vol.2 - 후유증 (Aftermath) (Feat. Jung In , Lee In Kwan) (2010) *Cho Kyu Chan - Crzy (Feat. Jung In) (2010) *뚱스 (뚱's) - Go칼로리 (Go Calory) (Feat. Jung In) (2010) *Geol - 껌 (Feat. Jung In) (2009) *MC Mong - Little Sunshine (Feat. Jung In) (2009) *Steady B - Drivin' prod. by The Quiett (Feat. Jung In) (2009) * P-Type - sequelae (Aftermath) (Feat. Jung In, Lee In Kwan) (2008) *Kim Jin Pyo - 아직, 널... (Feat. Gil, Jung In) (2008) *Brown Eyed Soul - Life & Love Are The Same (Feat.Jung In) (2007) *Gina - 다 기억해 (Remember All) (Feat. Jung In) (2007) *Dynamic Duo - 고백(Go Back) (Feat. Jung In) (2005) *LeeSsang - 사랑은 (Love) (Song. Jung In) (2004) *LeeSsang - 그댈 묻고 (Song. Jung In) (2004) Curiosidades *Despues de una relación de más de 10 años se casó en noviembre del 2013 con el músico Jo Jung Chi. *El 14 de julio de 2016, fuentes de la industria de la música revelaron que Jung In está esperando un bebé. *En febrero de 2017 dieron la bienvenida a su primera hija Jo Eun en la familia. *El 5 de junio de 2019, Mystic Story, reveló: “La esposa de Jo Jung Chi, Jung In, está embarazada de tres meses de su segundo hijo. Se espera que dé a luz en diciembre”. *El 13 de diciembre de 2019, su agencia Mystic Story anunció que Jo Jung Chi y Jung In han dado la bienvenida a su segundo hijo en la mañana. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Jung In.jpg Jung In2.jpg Jung In3.jpg Jung In4.jpg Jung In5.jpg Jung In6.jpg Jung In7.jpg Jung In8.jpg Videografía Jung In - Those Obvious Words|Those Obvious Words Jung In - Autumn Guy|Autumn Guy Jung In & Gary - Bicycle|Jung In & Gary - Bicycle Jung In - UUU|UUU 2017 월간 윤종신 12월호 윤종신, 정인 (Jong Shin Yoon, Jung In) - 추위 (The Coldness) MV| Jong Shin Yoon & Jung In - The Coldness MV JUNG IN(정인),YEZI(예지) LOVE ME(날 사랑해요)| Jung In & Yezi - Love Me MV Jung In(정인) Difference(달라요) (LISTEN 025)| Difference MV Jung In(정인) Deep Love(사랑 그 깊은 곳)| Deep Love Categoría:Mystic Story Categoría:MYSTIC89 Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:KSolista